Bowser's new minions
by Garchomp65
Summary: When Bowser finds Thunderclap and his followers washed on shore and after hearing about what they do he decides to hire them as new minions but is Thunderclap (and his gang) really trustworthy as a minion? Meanwhile Arlo ends up in the mushroom kingdom after coming across a portal that nabbit used to escape and decides to team up with Mario to stop Bowser and Thunderclap
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **(** **Note:** **The Good Dinosaur was added as a category in the movie section I was the one who had it added you'll find it under Good Dinosaur and to everybody out there please start making Good Dinosaur fanfics, aslo this is the 1st good dinosaur fanfic my apologies for not saying that earlier and forgetting to do that)**

The Thief.

After Arlo got back home things went back to normal and winter came, during this time Arlo told his family of his adventures to get back home which was the only thing they did during the winter. When winter ended things went back to normal and nothing out of the ordinary happened again, until one day in another dimension a thief was being chased by Bowser, Kamek and some of his minions. The thief's name was Nabbit and he was wanted by Bowser for robbing his treasure vault. Nabbit in question rarely spoke out loud expect inside his head though he wasn't completely silent when he didn't speak as he still grunted and yelled. He was notorious in the entire mushroom kingdom for stealing from everyone in fact, it got so bad that the citizens even started a manhunt to arrest the thief but Nabbit was too good and escaped every time they caught him. But now Nabbit was in huge trouble he had stolen treasure from Bowser and now they were relentlessly pursuing him because they wanted him dead. "Shit" thought Nabbit "These guys won't stop chasing me until I'm dead, how can I get away from them?" Then he remembered something he had stolen a device from Wario and Waluigi that allowed someone to go to any dimension they wanted. Nabbit wasted no time and while still running frantically put his hand in his signature bag looking for the device but Bowser, Kamek and his minions were catching up to him "Come back here you bastard!" roared Bowser "Give me back my treasure!" Then Nabbit found the device in his bag and took it out and with no time to lose Nabbit chose a dimension by random (it happened to be the Pixar universe) and in desperation choose the 1st time period that popped up (The Good Dinosaur) and pressed it quickly. A portal suddenly appeared and without hesitation he jumped into it. Understandably Bowser, Kamek and his minions stopped dead in their tracks. After a few minutes it was decided Bowser and Kamek would go in the portal while the others stayed behind so Bowser and Kamek jumped into the portal in pursuit of Nabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The good dinosaur universe

Nabbit woke up, he looked around and saw he had ended up on some farm in the middle of nowhere, it was snowing He then looked down and saw he had landed on something that was clearly meant to be a grave, disturbed Nabbit looked closer at the farm and saw what appeared to be some sort of shelter. "Hmm I wonder runs this farm" thought Nabbit "And where are these fucking people?" Suddenly Nabbit remembered something, the device, frantic he got on his hands and knees and looked for it, he found it 10 minutes later on top of a tree near the gravestone but he didn't want to leave this universe at least until Bowser stopped looking for him. Nabbit then looked at the farm again and wondered what valuables it had "Well now I wonder if this shitty lookin' farm has anything worth stealing?" though Nabbit He then noticed what appeared to be a stone structure and decided to got check it out. On the way there however without warning a trap of some sorts fell down and caught him, Nabbit was now panicking in his mind and wondered how he should get out, then he noticed something come out of the shelter area he could not believe his eyes it wasn't a person as Nabbit had thought, it was a green dinosaur of the apatosaurus species carrying a stick in his mouth and he didn't look too happy. In his confusion Nabbit mistook him for a Yoshi (due to Arlo's green color) and frantically went through his bag looking for a melon (Yoshis have a paticulary fondness for melons) or any kind of fruit to please the "yoshi" so that the "yoshi" would leave him alone. Arlo had heard the trap fall down and grabbed a stick to investigate before that had happened though, he had been telling his family about they journey to get back and had just gotten to the part where he deafen Thunderclap when the trap had fallen he told his family he would go take care it, grabbed a stick and started walking toward the area where the trap was. Arlo walked up and saw purple rabbit like creature in the trap, he didn't understand why the creature held up a melon but he wasn't falling for it because Nabbit did not look trustworthy "I'm going to beat the crap outta you and kill you little shit for trying to steal our food!" yelled Arlo. But just as he was about to beat Nabbit with the stick he broke free using a fire flower and in a short time period ran into the tower like structure and managed to get a few cobs of corn before the dinosaur could trap him and started running away Arlo ran after him "Come back here you assface!" shouted Arlo

Nabbit was really panicing now he was being chased by a talking "yoshi" swinging around a huge stick in his mouth like some kind of madman he then remembered the device and quickly went through his bag looking for it he found it 10 seconds later and used it to find the portal that appeared in this universe and not far down the mountain there it was. Without hesitation he jumped in and Arlo not thinking clearly jumped in after him wanting to get that food back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bowser finds someone

 **note: this story is on hold for right now until I re watch the good dinosaur because I need to make sure I don't make any inaccuracies, also I will try to make sure this isn't focused mainly on mario by included other good dinosaur characters like Ramsey and Forrest. So please be patient**

Meanwhile not too far away from where Nabbit was Bowser landed on the ground and hit the ground hard but not too hard to cause any major injuries or mortal wounds, Kamek didn't hit the ground because he had a broom and could levitate? He had tried to prevent Bowser from hitting the ground but had failed because Bowser was now grown up and could not carried like he could when he was a baby, Kamek flew over to Bowser to see if he was okay "Yes Kamek ,I'm fine but still, I mean fucking Christ it hurt when I hit the ground that hard. Thankfully I only have some minor cuts and bruises but God dammit! I left my koopa clown car back at my castle and even then I couldn't find it anywhere. "That's because Lemmy (one of the koopalings) that idiot with the stupid ponytail and is mentally retarded took it" said a voice from behind them. Bowser and Kamek startled looked behind them and there right behind them was Roy (another one of the koopalings) and Dry Bowser they had followed them into the portal because they wanted to see what was on the other side of the portal in spite of Bowser's orders. "Who said that?" said Bowser "And why did you boneheads follow us?" said Bowser now sounding like he was going to yell "And why would that retard Lemmy want my clown car!?" "Um 1st of all we fell in by accident it's a long story 2nd of all I said that and 3rd I don't know why Lemmy would steal your clown car but maybe it's because he like's disobeying you?" said Roy "Forget it, it doesn't matter anyway because none of us even know where we are." said Bowser now a bit irritated "Well I do believe I know where we are." said Kamek "In all my research done on alternate universes I believe we landed in the Pixar universe and where we are is the earliest point in that universe timeline known as The Good Dinosaur, apparently unlike Earth the dinosaurs went extinct much later due to this, dinosaurs became the most intelligent species on the planet while humans are still cavemen but some of them behave like dogs." "Werid" said Dry Bowser "Why does that sound familiar? Didn't that happen in the-" Roy then picked up a rock and threw it at Dry Bowser's head because no one in the Mushroom Kingdom was allowed to speak of that movie not even Bowser's Minions "You boneheaded idiot don't you remember!? We're not allowed to talked about that movie! Jesus Christ watch your fucking mouth!" yelled Roy "That's enough you two!" shouted Kamek "Dry Bowser you should know better than to try speak of that abomination you know your not allowed to say that and Roy I understand he was going to talk about something he shouldn't be talking about but there was no reason to be a stupid fuck and throw a rock." "Sorry" said Dry Bowser and Roy at the same time " we'll try and make sure that won't again.


End file.
